Ed Edd n Eddy Alien Invasion
When aliens invade the Earth, the military jumps at the threat. But in the small town of Peach Creek the military forces are too diminished to protect the citizens, so it's up to the kids of the the Cul-de-Sac and their make-shift weapons to hold off the alien threat. Characters 'Team Ed' Ed Bio: Ed is the strongest and dumbest of the Eds and the Cul-de-Sac kids. When the aliens invade he is thrown into the things he's been reading about for years. His alien knowledge has sometimes proven valuable in fighting off the threat. He will do anything to save his baby sister and his fellow Eds . Weapons: Bowling Ball Cannon Edd Bio: The smartest but weakest of the Eds. His vast knowledge has made him the tech wizard of the group. The only gap in his knowledge is that of aliens which is made up by Ed and his comic books . Weapons: Toy rifle gun and Chunky Puff shot gun Eddy Bio: Giving up his scamming ways after the meeting with his brother, he has become friends with everyone in the Cul-de-Sac including even Kevin! He is the leader of Team Ed and along with Kevin is the co-leader of the entire resistance. Weapons: Chunky Puff Gatling Gun, Palpatine's Lightsaber toy. 'The Striker Force' Kevin Bio: Former bully of the Eds; now friends with his former enemies. He's a strong fooball and basketball player that is never seen without his hat and has gotten less attached to his bike and more attached to Nazz. He becomes the leader of Team Strike-Force and the leader of the resistance. With his leadership skills and strength, he is a force to be reckoned with . Weapons: Chunky Puff Gun Rolf Bio: The Son of a Sheperd, who has strength rivaling that of Ed's, has gone from confused about the ways of the Cul-de-Sac to being a alien killing machine. It seems that he was built for battle, so he is made Team Strike-Forces heavy artillery . Weapons: Meatball Gun Jonny 2x4 Bio: Possbly the strangest of the group, Jonny is a loner with one goal : "To beat the aliens so he can go back to playing with Plank" . Jonny has proven to be a valuable asset with his speed and acrobatic skills. He keeps Plank in an open backpack to keep him cozy. Weapons: Mustard and Ketchup Gatling Gun 'Team Support' Nazz Bio: The hot blonde of the Cul-de-Sac, she is both the leader of Team Support and the group's cook. Weapons: Hockey Stick Jimmy Bio: The weakling of the Cul-de-Sac; he isnt a good alien fighter. So as a result, he and Sarah are the group's "nurses" Weapons: Tennis Racquet Sarah Bio: Ed's sister and the angriest kid ever, Sarah became a nurse to keep Jimmy safe . Weapons: Chunky Puff machine gun Aliens More coming soon!!!! Dont delete!!!!! Go ahead and edit any spelling errors if you want.....!!!!!! Category:Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Multi-Platform Games